Find Your Way Home
by rookie raswell
Summary: This was the last thing he expected when walking into a bookstore./Why can't he remember who Sally Jackson is? [Set during SON]
1. lost

**I know I posted a fanfic yesterday, but I really wanted to post this one too! Thanx to everyone who reviewed on When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade. You guys made me smile :) So, this take place in The Son of Neptune, right before they go into Alaska. Sorry if the timeline does not make sense- my memory's a little rusty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters, just Shailene and Falling Into the Blue**

* * *

Percy walks into the bookstore. Frank and Hazel are outside, looking for methods of transportation.

Percy doesn't know why he's in a bookstore in the first place. He's never been a big fan of books with his dyslexia, he's sure of that. Maybe it reminded him of Annabeth. Maybe she liked to read a lot.

A certain book catches his eye. It shows the words 'Falling Into the Blue' in yellow, with a girl silhouetted against a lake background. At the bottom, the words 'Sally Jackson' is written in smaller font.

Jackson...That's his last name. Curious, Percy turns to the back of the book, hoping to find a picture or description. Instead, it just says where the author lives and lists all the books she as written.

He goes to the beginning, hoping to find something there. As Percy is flipping through the pages, the dedication page catches his eye.

Percy reads it over, and gives a little yelp, dropping the book in the process.

Several people turn to look at him, but quickly go back to what they were doing.

Percy's hands are shaking- it's that bad. How-? Who-? What-? All of his question remain incomplete and unanswered. An elderly man next to him notices his confused stance. "Son, are you okay?"

Percy takes a deep breath, and feels everything return to normal. "I'm fine." he tells the man. "just remembered something."

The man shrugs and returns to his book browsing.

Percy exits the book shop, and stands outside the entrance. A few minutes later, Frank and Hazel show up.

"Percy! We-" Hazel stops, noticing Percy's pale face. "Percy, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." Percy tells her, trying to hide his shock behind a smiling veneer. Honestly, he's not. "What did you guys find out?"

Hazel looks at him suspiciously, but shrugs it off and begins to ramble about what she found.

When they get to Alaska, Percy remembers a number, and calls it, assuring the person who is listening to it that he is fine and he will be back soon.

And when he's sleeping under the stars at the dingy little gas station, Percy recalls the words, and his heart starts thumping faster than normal, and he feels like his throat is closing up.

Later, as they're heading towards the glacier, Percy tries to forget what he's read, because it will only distract him from the imminent battle.

But it's like the words have been burned into his memory.

* * *

_To my son, Percy Jackson~_

_In this book, the heroine, Shailene, finds her way back home._

_I pray to the gods everyday that you do to._

* * *

**So, yah, that's it! Again, sorry if the timeline seems a different-my memory of the events in The Son of Neptune are a little rusty.**

**So make sure to review! They make my day! Bye!**


	2. found

**WOOHOO! I finally finished Chapter 2! After months of uninspiration and lack of motivation, I have finally finished it! Okay, it won't be that good. I'm still not pretty sure about it. But thanx to everyone who reviews for Chapter 1! You guys rock! Also, thanx to GalaxyxCaramel for listening to me rant about my uninspired brain. Thank you so much!  
**

**So here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all PJO/HOO characters.**

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day. Many New Yorkers were out and about, enjoying the cool, crisp air. After all, it was only a few more weeks until winter and its bitter snowstorms came along.

Sally would have been one of those people, if she weren't so behind on work.

She sits behind an old, wooden desk in the living room, typing away busily on her laptop. Sally has missed at least 2 deadlines for the latest novel she is working on, and she barely managed to get the current one in on time. She couldn't help it; worry over her son had made her depressed and uninspired to write anything. How was she supposed to write when Percy was all the way in Greece, fighting blood thirsty giants, and possibly the Earth Mother herself?

Tears well in Sally's eyes, making her vision go blurry. She hastily wipes them away with the back of her hand, and stares at the laptop screen. Hesitantly, she types a few sentences, but quickly erases them with the backspace button and sighs. Sally could tell that no writing was going to be done today.

She walks over to the sliding door and opens it, enabling her access to the balcony. She sighs wistfully as she catches the scent of a freshly baked apple pie floating in the breeze from the bakery down the street. Sally's almost tempted to grab her coat and head down there into the bustling crowd and feel the warmth of the bakery envelop her as she walks in and orders one apple pie, with whipped cream on top, because that is her favorite item on the menu.

But she didn't, because how fair would that be if she was enjoying a scrumptious piece of pie, while her son has none?

Instead she walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge, and brings a platter of blue cookies out. While Sally unwraps it, she feels the same wave of guilt she gets every single time she did this. But that didn't stop Sally from biting into one, letting the sweet, savory taste fill her mouth. It's the only way she keeps the depression and nostalgia at bay. The blue cookies remind Sally of the good old times, when Percy was still unaware of his heritage. Okay, it wasn't necessarily good, with Gabe around, but at least she had been able to control the amount of danger Percy got into most of the time.

Down in the street. she hears a car door slam, and teenagers laughing and talking. She immediately thinks of the times when Percy would invite some of his friends from Camp Half-Blood over, unknowingly attracting some monsters too. A girl laughs, and says "Stay safe, -" the rest of the words are cut off by the roar of the engine. Her voice sounds suspiciously like Annabeth's. But Sally could have been imagining it. After all, she does miss the gray eyed girl too.

She finishes the cookie, and sits down again in front of the laptop, determined to get at least two paragraphs done today. But just as she types in a word, the doorbell rings. Quickly brushing off some crumbs for her green shirt, she goes to answer it.

And then right there, as she opens the door, Sally knows she's going crazy because she's hallucinating.

Because standing right in front of her, is Percy Jackson.

But there's no way, he could be here. Chiron told her he was in Greece with the other demigods of the prophecy, trying to prevent Gaea from awakening. Yet here he is, looking perfectly fine except for a few cuts and tiny scars on his face and hands. He doesn't even look that thin, like Sally would expect.

There's an awkward silence as she stares at what she's sure is some hallucination induced by her stress, but he smiles, a bit nervously. "Hi, Mom."

And she starts crying right there, because there's no way a hallucination would be able to look like Percy and talk like him, and that means Percy is actually _here_.

A troubled expression comes onto his face, and he quickly gathers Sally into his arms, and she cries on his shoulder, because her baby is home and safe, and he's not in danger anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Mom." Percy murmurs. She doesn't know how long she stands there crying, but when she's finally done, she ushers him into the living room, brings the platter of blue cookies, and demands him to tell her everything that's happened. Between cookies, Percy tells her of the Roman camp, the quest for the legion's eagle, the _Argo II_ coming from Camp Half-Blood. Sally notices the way his voice lowers and his eyes hold a haunted look as he describes Arachne's cavern, the Athena Parthenos, the fall into Tartarus, and leaving Bob and Damasen behind. She laughs when he says his nose bleed woke Gaea, and she feels an overwhelming sense of relief when he tells her how Leo, Piper, and Jason destroyed her, but also a hint of sadness at the son of Hephaestus's sacrifice. Percy also talks about his new friends: a son of Mars named Frank, a daughter of Pluto that came from the past named Hazel, another son of the Big Three, Jason, a daughter of Aphrodite named Piper, and a funny son of Hephaestus, Leo.

And when Percy's done, she's just staring at him, wondering how he could have gone through all those things. She breaks out of her trance when Percy snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Mom?"

Sally shakes her head, and breaks out into a smile, because she's just happy that her son is back home. She gives him another hug and tells him to go change, because he's clothes have dirt and rips in them.

When he goes to his room, Sally sees the glowing screen of the laptop on the laptop. With a smile still on her face she sits in front of it again, actually motivated this time. And she knows exactly what to put for the dedication page.

_To Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel,_

_Thank you._

She figures they will be smart enough to understand what it means.

* * *

**So, yah, that is it! I know it wasn't that good, but I still hope you liked it! Make sure to review- they make my day! Buh bye!**


End file.
